The Dragon of Thunder
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Arnold Carter is the new Xiaolin Dragon of Thunder. Will Omi's conceited actions drive him away or will Arnold learn to tolerate the little turd and make a new friend out of him?


It was a grand day at the Xiaolin Temple. The five monks; Omi, the Dragon of water, Kimiko, the Dragon of fire, Raimundo the Dragon of wind, Clay the Dragon of Earth, and Ping Pong the Dragon of wood were practicing their skills when Master Fung and Dojo walked up to them. "Young Monks I have a surprise for you. Try to guess what it is." Master Fung told. "New Shen Gong Wu? New beds? Takeout? Clothing? Promotion?" They guessed. But they were all wrong. "No. We have a new monk joining us today. He will be the Xiaolin Dragon of Thunder. He is eating at the dinner table. Come meet him." Master Fung instructed. "Of course. You want us to soften the blow when we tell him that he will be no where near as good as me." Omi guessed like a conceited douche. The others glared at him.

They walked into the dining room where they saw a blonde boy where the Xiaolin Dragon robes eating noodles. "Hi. You must be the others. My name is Arnold Carter. I have heard a lot about you. Raimundo, you are told to be a cool Shoku leader and noble party guy. Awesome. (Raimundo: Thanks man.) Clay, you are known as a strong guy and funny when it comes to your down home sayings. You are my kind of man. (Clay: Might kind of you.) Kimiko, you are said to be hot tempered and the go to person for video gaming and technology. Sweet. (Kimiko: Aw, thanks Arnold.) Ping pong, you are said to be very fast and energetic. You also know French. Cool. (Ping pong: Merci). Omi. Hahaha. Omi. You are said to be a noble Xiaolin monk. But I also hear that you can be an inconsiderate, racist, sexist douche who only thinks about himself. U might want to work on that." Arnold told everyone.(Omi: thanks?). "Now young Arnold, let's get you fitted for your starter Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung told him. Everyone then went to the courtyard.

At the courtyard, the monks, dojo and master Fung were gathered for Arnold to get his starter Shen Gong Wu. On a small mat, there were 3 Shen Gong Wu. One was a comb, another was Lasso. And another was a yellow thorn. "Alright young monk. Choose a Shen Gong Wu." The master instructed. "Yes master Fung. I suppose I will pick this comb." Arnold suggested. "Oh. The Tangle Web Comb. A Shen Gong Wu used to tie up enemies, but it requires concentration." Dojo explained. Arnold then tried to use it on a practice dummy. Arnold took his stance. "Tangle Web Comb!" Arnold shouted. Omi, for some reason, stuck his finger down his throat and threw up on Arnold. He lost his concentration and ended up tying himself up. "Omi, why did u do that?" Kim asked. "When using the Tangle Web Comb, you must keep your concentration at all costs." Omi explained. Master Fung untied Arnold as the new monk decided to try out the lasso. "Ooh. The Lasso Boa Boa. When used it can be used as a lasso or a snake." Clay explained. The new dragon of Thunder took the lasso boa boa and turned towards Omi. "Lasso Boa Boa!" Arnold shouted as he tried to lasso Omi, but he jumped out of the way and ended up tying up Raimundo. Arnold was getting pissed. He then tried it as a snake. But again, Omi jumped and it ended up attacking Ping Pong. Arnold then tried out the final one, the thorn. "Okay. The Thorn of Thunderbolt, it lets it's wielded shoots bolts of electricity." Raimundo explained. Arnold grabbed it and aimed at Omi. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Arnold shouted as the Shen Gong Wu shot electricity at Omi scoring a hit. "Master Fung. I select the Thorn of Thunderbolt." Arnold made his choice. "Wonderful. It should come in handy." Master Fung told the boy. Dojo began to shake. "Like now! A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself." Dojo revealed.

Everyone then gathered in a room that housed the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. It opened and showed a little animation of a man holding a baton. "Ah. The Bear Baton. It has revealed itself. Whoever possesses the Wu can be able to transform into a bear." Master Fung announced as the animated man held the baton and transformed into a bear. "Arnold, this is an opportunity to stop the evil Jack Spicer." Kim said. They grabbed their Shen Gong Wu and climbed aboard Dojo to get to the Bear Baton.

The Bear Baton was located in the Rocky Mountains. Dojo dropped them off just two steep steps away from it. "Well, well, well. The Xiaolin Losers have a new member. What's your name, dork? a voice asked. It was revealed to be a redheaded boy with black clothing, black makeup, and a small backpack that turns into a one person helicopter. This boy was Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. "My name is Arnold Carter. You must be the goth they call Jack Spicer. You even look like a moron." Arnold answered and dissed. "Hey, I'm not goth and I'm not a moron! Jack Bots, Annihilate!" Jack yelled. A big group of brown hovering robots showed up. While the others were fighting the robots, Arnold went after the Bear Baton. Omi and Jack noticed this and went after it as well.

"No way! This one is mine, monks!" Jack shouted. "I will not allow Arnold to steal the spotlight!" Omi complained. All three grabbed the Bear Baton as it began to glow yellow. "Omi, what's the matter with you? I am perfectly capable of doing this. You are so conceited." Arnold told the short monk. "No. I must be the one to get it." Omi argued. "Blah blah blah. Get on with it." Jack got annoyed. "Alright. Omi, Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! I wager my Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Arnold challenged. "I wager my Orb of Tornami!" Omi wagered. (It allows its user to shoot water or freeze their enemies. "And i wager my Golden Tiger claws!" Jack wagered. (Allows its user to transport anywhere) "Great. The game is Last to Fall wins!" The new monk revealed. "Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!" All three shouted.

The area around them, the ground broke apart into several floating rocky platforms. They were now in the skies above on the platforms. Below was some water to land in if you fell. Omi, Jack and Arnold stood on the middle platform . There were fifteen platforms, but they looked like they could collapse. Jack and Arnold were in their normal clothes. Jack wore his black clothing. Arnold wore a brown T-shirt that said "Country boy" on it, he wore light blue shorts and grey shoes. However, Omi and the other monks wore a ninja like robe.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" All three yelled as the showdown began. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" The blonde boy shouted as he shot at Omi and he scored a hit. "Golden Tiger Claws!" the goth boy stated as he slashed at the air and made a portal which he jumped into. Omi jumped into the air where Arnold immediately gave chase. "Orb of Tornami! Ice!" Omi shouted as he shot the platform behind Arnold and froze it. Omi then kicked his opponent down to the platform. Arnold landed on the platform but slid off. Arnold hit the side of the platform with his Thorn of Thunderbolt, luckily it made him stick to it. Jack reappeared but accidentally landed on the icy platform and slid off, thus eliminating him. "Omi, please help me up! I'm sorry if I made you jealous or hurt you in any way." The new monk pleaded. Omi grew a look of guilt on his face. Omi helped him up. "I'm most embarrassed. I realised the growing sensation of guilt. I'm sorry." Omi apologized. "Its alright," Arnold began, "oh. I have three words for you, Omi. (In a whisper) Thorn of Thunderbolt." Arnold told the yellow skinned monk. Omi fell off the platform, thus being eliminated. "That's for being a total dick!" The angry monk said.

The showdown ended and the area returned to normal. Arnold was seen holding the Shen Gong Wu he won: the Golden Tiger Claws, the Thorn of Thunderbolt, the Orb of Tornami, and the Bear Baton. "I'm going home. I won't lose next time you Xiaolin Losers!" Jack taunted as he went home. The monks except for Omi congratulated Arnold for his first win. "Thanks for the praise guys. But I'm going to the temple on my own. I want to get away from HIM as soon as possible." (Pointing at Omi) Arnold explained. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Arnold said. He then went back to the temple. The others looked at Omi with disappointed looks. Omi realize he must apologize.

Back at the temple, Arnold had just finished telling Master Fung what happened. The others came back with Omi wanting to say something. "Arnold, I am most sorry. I let my conceited and stupid actions get the best of me. Can you please forgive me?" Omi apologized. "Sure. Actually, let's do a group picture to celebrate." Arnold suggested. Everyone got in front of the camera. Arnold held the camera button. "Alright. In 3...2...1... BEAR BATON!" Arnold shouted as he held the Bear Baton and turned into a bear like creature. We then see the picture. It shows everyone trying to stop Arnold from tearing Omi to shreds.

Alright everyone. This was my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. Tell me what you think. Give me ideas for Shen Gong Wu to create and put in the story. This is Michael15 signing out.


End file.
